Just Another Jily Fic
by Viki Carter
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans are to be sharing a job And a But will they share feelings? We take glimpses into their life throughout the year; focusing mainly on them key moments when there's some sort of romantic spark-because that's all James can (I just mean it's not like 365 days) T for now but may go up to M later ..see how I feel..
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Okay so this is my first Jily fic! Second favourite ship so I tonight I'd give it ago! This chapter is unusually long for me-and it's only the first one! The others will probably be shorter! Please give reviews and follow the story if you wish me to continue. Thankyou :)

* * *

"I wonder whose head girl?" James Potter's deep voice called over the crowd to his friend, as he heaved his trunk onto the train, which was due to leave any minute. The busy platform was packed with witches and wizards, all shouting and crying to their children who were quickly getting endless amounts of luggage onto the large Hogwarts Express.  
"Bet its Snivellus!" Sirius Black shrieked back, as he shoved his own large trunk onto the carriage.  
"I said girl, Padfoot!" James laughed as they entered the compartment together and pushed their luggage inside.  
"And so I named one." The taller boy laughed, his long black hair rubbing against his shoulders as he placed his heavy suitcase on the rack above their heads.

"Where are the others?" James asked, ignoring his friend and pinning a shining badge to his black robe, which he wore over his muggle clothing of jeans and an old blue jumper.  
"Who'd have thought, one of the Marauders being Head Boy," Sirius pointed to the gleaming red badge on his friend's chest with a smile as he sat down on the seat across from him. But James cast him an annoyed look, Sirius had been skitting him all summer since he got his letter, it had been an unexpected position all around. No-one could understand why Dumbledore had given him the position; he honestly didn't seem like the likely candidate. Hopefully, the new head girl would be better at keeping to the rules than he was. James had no idea who was going to be joining him with the headship. Of course, he had many guesses, but there was only one woman he wanted to be joining him in the head prefect's chambers.

"There's Peter." Sirius announced, interrupting his thoughts of a certain red-headed girl, as he pointed a long finger to the window where a small, quite chubby boy was weaving through the crowd with his trunk held to his side as he ran to get near to the train. But James wasn't looking at Peter; his attention was completely focused on another figure out of the window. Lily Evans, with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes, was waving goodbye to her mother. James watched as the girl moved out of the way to let Peter past to get on the train, and then walked on herself, blowing one last kiss to her mum before her streaming red locks were out of eye line. "James!" Sirius was clicking his thin fingers in front of James' face, bringing him out of his trance.  
"S-sorry." The boy said, finally peeling his eyes from the window and turning his attention to Peter Pettigrew, who had just entered the small compartment, his cheeks bright red and breathing rapid as he thumped himself down on the seat beside Sirius.  
"Where's Moony?" The small boy breathed out as the train began to move. Sirius and James looked at each other and rolled their eyes,  
"Probably with the Prefects." James laughed, sinking deeper into his seat.  
"Where you should be." Sirius smirked at his best friend.  
"As if you'd see me with that snobby lot!" He laughed, his eyes moving to the corridor where Lily Evans had just walked past, not even glancing in his direction. His eyes fell downwards to the floor in disappointment at the un-acknowledgement, but suddenly he looked back up again, as his eyes skimmed over a shining mark on her chest. Was that a badge on her cardigan? "I'll just be a sec," he mumbled to the boys as he jumped off his seat and opened the compartment door a bit too quickly.

"Evans!" He called out and walked towards her, his hand held out to stop her walking away from him, which she often did.  
"What do you want James?" She asked, rolling her eyes and turning to face him. "Oh no." Her eyes had caught James' own badge, shining in the light, clearly stating the words 'Head Boy.' Her usual shining green eyes had gone wide in horror and sheer disbelief as the girl switched her gaze from the badge to its owner's face.  
"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other this year." James smirked, walking up to her as she stared at his badge. It was identical to hers, except for the gender, but the status was the same. She could feel her world crashing down. She had been looking forward to spending this year being able to prove to everyone that she had what it took to be Head Girl, and James Potter would only ruin that for her.  
"Y-you?!" It was all she could say, words seemed to have failed her as she stood dumb-struck at the very idea of James Potter being made Head Boy.

"Yes me." The slightly younger boy smirked, his head held high, but his eyes still watching the small badge shine in the light of the carriage.  
"But…" Lily mumbled, heaving her suitcase under her arm more, "Why you?"  
"I have no idea," James stated, walking towards the girl, "it came as a shock to me aswell. But I guess I'm not as bad as I was at fifteen." He smirked again, remembering the troublesome mess him and the marauders got into only a few years before. He laughed to himself as he took the girl's trunk from her and lifted it over his shoulder; not even looking at her protesting face.  
Walking forward a few steps, fixing the box to a more comfortable position under his neck, he turned to face her; "The perfects compartment, ma lady?"  
She gave a slight nod, her mind still blank as to what to say. She was completely in shock. She would have to spend a whole year, locked in a dormitory alone with this arrogant man. But could she really call him a man? She walked silently down the passage of the train, following after James' footsteps as she kept her head down low, her mind swimming with thoughts of how badly this year was going to go.  
She couldn't stand Potter. Dumbledore knew that, so why had he made them both Head's? It made absolutely no sense. Why had James been chosen? True, he had grown up a lot in the past few years, but he was still a troublemaker, and prone to break the rules with them friends of his. At least Remus was there to keep them in line. She had honestly believed that Remus had been in the running for headship, she would never have expected James to get the post though.

Still watching James' heels, she followed them as they turned into a compartment; only looking up as the noise of numerous claps and cheers finally reached her ears. Numerous amounts of students from each house were all stood in the cramped carriage, the applause led by Lupin as the new Head boy and girl entered. Returning back to their seats with a wave of the hand from James as he set down Lily's trunk; the girl cleared her throat.  
"Thankyou everyone," she smiled brightly, her sweet voice interrupting the whispering coming from the small crowd of students in front of the couple. "we'll all introduce ourselves first I guess, and then we have to give you a few instructions for what happens once we are off the train," she looked around at the dull faces, all staring up at her in anticipation; occasionally glancing in James' direction. "Well I'm Lily Evans, I was a prefect last year, so a few of you know me already. I'm in Gryffindor, and I guess I got this job because…well because…" her mouth went dry as she looked into every set of eyes that were staring at her, but most of them had been drawn away, attention slipping as her words failed her, "becau-"  
"Because you're a damn good student," James' voice interrupted through the stunned silence, Lily glanced at him, a small smile on her thin lips to show her appreciation, the boy gave a small wink before carrying on, "I'm James Potter, excellent Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I expect most of you know me." His confident voice, much louder than Lily's brought the attention back to life in the room,  
"Though mainly not for good reasons." Lily laughed, looking back to the prefects, her voice regaining itself. Her response brought about a few giggles and more whispers amongst the group.  
"Yes, well, I don't quite know how I got this badge either," James smiled widely, watching as Lily smiled around at him, "But I know Lily will be an excellent…asset…to the school, and will be a great deal more helpful to you than I will be. So if any of you have any questions, I expect that you take them up with her. See you later." With a last smirk, he turned to leave, before being held back by a tug on his robe. Surprised, he turned back around to face Lily, whose face was now sharp again.  
"Instructions?" The girl questioned, reminding him of the one job of the day he had to do.  
"Oh…yes," he gave a small laugh at his own forgetfulness, and tuned back around to face the students, who now all seemed to be whispering amongst themselves, "Erm…Lily?" He looked at her, waiting for her to start talking. He had no idea what to say, and by the look on her face, neither did she.  
"This must be the first time in your life that you've ever been quiet!" The familiar voice of Remus Lupin called out. James' heart lifted as he heard his friend's voice, breaking the tension that lay in the room.  
"Remus, mate, how have you been?" James asked over the room.  
"Good thanks, yourself?"  
"Excellent actually. Can't believe it's not you stood up here!"  
"Oh no mate, you're the best man for the job!"  
"Ha, you think?"  
"Sur-"  
The conversation was interrupted by a slight cough from Lily; clearing her throat to get the attention back to the matter in hand.  
"Sorry Lily." Remus mumbled, sitting lower into his seat and looking expectantly up at the couple, along with everyone else, now waiting to be told what to do.  
"Right. So, everyone," she addressed the heads that were still facing elsewhere, "when we get off the train, I need you all to line up next to each carriage door and show the pupils the way to the horseless carriages, where you will organise the groups." She waited a moment to let the instructions sink in, and then carried on, "After the start of term feast, you will all be expected to lead your younger house mates to the dormitories. See me and James beforehand and we will give you the new passwords for each house, which you will need to let everyone know." She smiled and looked around at the prefects, "any questions?"  
The faces started blankly up at her, the silence seeping across the room again as Lily waited for James to speak.  
"Oh," He said, realising that Lily's repeating glances at him, were to show that she expected him to say something, "it's best that you get into your robes now and patrol the corridors on a rota. Me and Lily will go last, and make sure everyone is ready. Start with Slytherin, and every half hour change over." He smiled broadly at Lily, pleased that he had remembered what to say.  
"Alright guys, that's everything. See you when we get off." Lily called as she walked out of the carriage.  
"Moony?" James called over again to Remus, jerking his head towards the door to signal him to follow, at which the boy got to his feet and exited the carriage after his friend, pulling his trunk behind him.

"You suit that badge." The other boy laughed, his shabby hair moving in the wind as James lifted the other end of his battered trunk.  
"I prefer the Quidditch one myself." He smiled, standing up straight and walking backwards, his hands carrying Remus' suitcase.  
"Yeah but, this is going to be an exciting job." The boy said in ore, watching as James took a glance behind him, to check that the passage was clear.  
"Why didn't you leave this in there?" James asked, ignoring the statement.  
"Oh, I have something to show you all." He said excitedly.  
James smiled; he had missed Moony, "Great."  
"So what do you think to you and Evans sharing a dorm?" He asked with a sly smirk, knowing just how greatly his friend fancied Lily.  
"I was wondering if I would still be allowed to sleep in my old room actually, I'm going to miss you guys." He said, slightly disappointedly.  
"You could ask."  
"But not every night." James reassured his friend, his mind racing with what he and Lily could get up to in that common room alone together.  
**  
**"Moony!" Sirius jumped up and patted his friend on the shoulder as soon as they reached the familiar compartment, which they just happened to get every train ride. It was as if it was reserved for the Marauders, even the newbies seemed to know what would happen to them if they sat in Sirius' seat, or even attempted to get two steps into the compartment.  
"So what have you made for us this summer?" James asked with a smirk to Lupin once all the friends were sat back down.  
"What's this?" Sirius and Peter asked together, turning their heads towards Remus.  
"Apparently he's got something to show us." James smiled, looking eagerly at Moony; who was always making new inventions and finding new creatures over the summer, which he would bring and show the rest of the boys.  
With a smile, Remus looked at each of the face of his best friends, loving the look of struggled anticipation and longing on each of their faces, he loved winding them up like this; Sirius could never wait for news, especially if he thought he could use something of Remus' to his advantage. Not being able to keep them in suspense any longer, Lupin drew himself up to his full height and pulled down his trunk from the rack above James.  
Opening the battered suitcase on the floor, he rummaged through his clothes until he found what he was looking for, lying at the bottom of the case. Pulling out a long thin box and several rolls of parchment, he laid them on the floor beside him and shut the trunk again. Sighing, he sat back on the chair and placed the cardboard box on his lap, and handed out the scrolls to each of his friends.

Peering at the parchment, looking puzzled, the three other boys scratched their heads in confusement as they watched the many little drawings and sketches move around the page in demonstration of the new technology Remus had made.  
"Nope, still don't get it." Sirius sighed after the first rough sketch had shown itself for the ninth time.  
"It's this new idea I had." Lupin smiled enthusiastically, excited for the other boys to be as excited as he was.  
"Yeah, we get that much Lupe." Peter replied, equally as puzzled as Sirius.  
Rolling his eyes, Remus grabbed the paper from Sirius and began to explain, pointing to each diagram as he explained, "It's a simple idea really, I'd be surprised if it hasn't been done before, but still, it could be used for some funny things. I got the idea after you said last year," He looked up at James momentarily, "that you wish you could be attached to Sirius so you always knew where he was, well this is the same sort of idea they use to stop Muggle children from running off, but like we'd use magic so it couldn't come off until the deed was done." Remus smiled at the boys, who looked much more confused than they had been before.  
"That explained nothing Moony." Sirius said, exasperated.  
Remus gave another sigh at his friends' lack of wisdom, and went on, "It's a sort of rope, but it can pass through walls. So it ties to the wrist of two people, connecting them together and only allowing them a distance of 2 meters away from each other. There are still some improvements to be made, but I hope that by the time I've finished," he pointed to the last sketch at the bottom of the page and showed the others, "that it will know if the two people don't get on, it will shrink to make the distance smaller, meaning that simple tasks would become very hard." He smirked, looking around at the others, hoping that they would now understand. The baffled looks had seemed to have lifted, but there was still some confusion.  
"So it's like a chain?" Peter asked.  
"In a way." Remus replied, still smiling.  
"But what's it for?" James asked, still quite unsure what to think.  
"Now that's the good bit," Remus smiled menacingly, "it could be used for, like you said, friends, to keep them together at all costs-no matter what family think," he said, catching Sirius' eye before looking down at the paper in his hands, "but it could also be for, not only mischief," he smirked, "but to get…say, two people that really hate each other, to be forced to get on-or one person who is completely in love with the other; but they do not feel the same, it would get them both to become extremely close."  
"Genius!" Exclaimed Sirius, now excited at the word 'mischief'.  
"Would you be able to get it off?" James asked quickly, not quite wanting to think of the amount of trouble they would all get in if they were to tie two people together forever against their will.  
"Only if the aim is completed. So if the end goal was to fall in love, once they have truly fallen in love, then the magic will leave and they will be able to untie the knot." Remus smiled, thoroughly impressed with himself.  
"I can't believe _you've_ actually come up with this with no persuasion what so ever." Sirius beamed, feeling quite proud of his friend as he watched Remus open the long box.  
Inside, was a long, thin, piece of pale blue fabric, that illuminated in the dark box; it looked as though it was barely a wisp of cold air that was beaming in the dark night, but the string was quite noticeable under the brightness of the light.  
"I can't believe I actually allowed myself to make it. We could get into so much trouble." Remus' proud voice faulted with the thought.  
"That's so cool Moony." Peter breathed in ore, as he watched Lupin shut the box again.  
"The first person it comes in contact with it will automatically tie to them." He smiled sadly, still unsure whether it was a good idea.  
"It's an amazing invention Lupe." Sirius exclaimed, reading his thoughts.  
"Just promise me you won't be stupid with it?" He spoke directly to Sirius, knowing his friend all too well.  
"You know I make a promise that I can't guarantee I'll keep." Sirius smiled mischievously at James, who was smirking wildly, just thinking of all the situations and pairings he could put people in.  
"Sirius…" Remus said darkly, but he knew his friend was only joking, and that he wouldn't ruin Remus' good reputation…he hoped, "Anyway, it's going to take a while to perfect. I still need to put anti-charms on it."  
"Did you make anything else?" Sirius asked, excited now.  
"Yes actually," Lupin said, putting the scrolls and the box back into his trunk, but I didn't make it, I just found this new spell."  
"Go on…" James said, hoping nothing more than it was a new hex.  
"I think it's a called a Patronus charm." Said Remus, straightening up and taking out his wand from his robe pocket.  
"My dad's told me about them once!" Said Peter wildly, "It's really difficult though he said."  
"It is," Remus stated, "I've only managed to create a small one. It doesn't really do much."  
"It's to protect against Dementors." Wormtail informed the slightly confused looking James and Sirius, who kept giving each other slight glances of bewilderment.  
Remus shut his eyes tight and gripped his wand firmly in his hands, before stating the words "Expecto Patronum."  
A gush of bright white mist erupted from the tip of his wand, a wolf's body emerging from the light as Remus opened his eyes, watching as the distinct animal moved silently around the small compartment, vanishing quickly as he lost concentration.  
He smiled proudly as the others looked impressed, and all got out their wands to try.

Hours passed as the four practised together the spells they had learned over the summer, all showing and teaching one another, laughing together when something went wrong or clapping enthusiastically when something went extremely right; Remus occasionally having to leave to patrol the corridors, which James refused to do.  
"I think we best get into our uniform now." Remus said as he popped his head back into the compartment, checking the time on his battered watch, as the sky outside began to grow steadily darker..  
"Yeah, we're nearly there." Agreed James, pulling his recently discarded jumper back over his head and scooping up a last chocolate frog from the now gone pile.  
"You best go do your job." Scoffed Sirius, snatching the chocolate from his friend's hand and showing him to the door before taking a bite.  
With one last look of mock annoyance, James turned to face the opposite compartment; which housed a couple passionately kissing, obviously forgetting that the windows were actually transparent, and that anyone happening to pass down that particular carriage at that moment, would be able to see Amelia Bones, (who James knew only by passing in the common room), sitting half-naked on the lap of a Ravenclaw boy, who seemed to be having the time of his life as he covered the girls breasts from view-much to James' disappointment. A split seconds decision made him pass by on the corridor, allowing the couple to have their obviously much needed time alone. Oh how James wished he could be doing that right now; sneaking off with Evans to the Head's Carriage…leaning in for a kiss…gently stripping off her shirt as she pushed her hands through his hair…Lily lying on top of him as he kissed her passionately…

James snapped himself out of his trance, his daydream disintegrating like a puff of smoke before his eyes, he had come to a halt just in front of that very girl he was fantasising about, pushing all fictional thoughts to the back of his mind, he stumbled out the only words he could manage as he pushed himself against the wall of the small walkway in the carriage,  
"All looks okay down there." To his own horror, his eyes had darted to the direction of his crotch, checking absent mindedly that he hadn't received an erection by the images his brain had conjured.  
"You mean the train right?" Lily blushed slightly, obviously having noticed James' sudden glance at his penis region.  
"Erm, yeah." He said nervously, mortified as he looked back up at her.  
"I've told the Slytherin boys that they've got one last chance, if they don't…"  
James couldn't concentrate, she was just so beautiful. Her voice flooded in and out of his ears, washing over him as he just stared at her now slightly flushed cheeks, her skin so soft and radiant, and her bright red hair adding a sense of menace to her young face. She was so innocent, so pure, he couldn't even believe himself that he had thought things about her; in fact, it wasn't the first time James had found himself loosing sense of his surroundings and just dreaming of him and Lily, together.  
"James, are you listening to me?" Evan's voice suddenly brought him out of his trance, but this time, he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. His mind was still whizzing, giving him mixed messages as to what he should do, what to say.  
"Yes, of course I am." He answered.  
"Good, because I asked you to check on the first years about two minutes ago."  
"Right."  
He was staring at her lips; they were such a sweet, ripe pink. He just wanted to kiss them, to taste them.  
"Are you going to go…?"  
"In a minute." He didn't want to lose this moment. They had never been so close, they were practically touching, he could hear her every breath as she leant against the opposite wall to him, her arms crossed in anger, but her face was a mix of amusement and waiting. Her eyes were gleaming at him, searching at him for an answer, an explanation, waiting for him to say something. But he had no words. But he couldn't seem to move; it was as if his feet had suddenly been glued to the floor, and his eyes glued to Lily Evans. No matter the amount of times before that he had started at her like this, this time was different. This time, she hadn't turned away. This time, it was him who needed to go. And with one last long look at her beautiful face, he walked past her; his arm brushing hers as he went to do his job.

Who would have thought it, James Potter, putting his badge before his lady. If you could call her his lady.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Okay, I'm so sorry but this is really bad and I'll add to it in chapter 3, I just wanted to update it because I haven't been able to write in _ages._ Sorry that it's really bad, but please could I have some reviews letting me know how it's going? I don't want to be writing something nobody wants to read. Thanks guys.

Fingers crossed next chapter will be better.

* * *

The Sorting had just ended and it was time for the Head Boy and Girl to go up to the stage and say their part. Lily's heart was hammering inside her chest as Dumbledore called them forward. Slowly, and with one quick glance at James, she slid herself from the bench. Now standing, the small stage looked so much closer, and there seemed to be a lot more people in the room. _Okay, here goes. _She told herself, her own voice gently whispering in her ear words of encouragement. James was halfway down the table and she had hardly moved. _Oh crikey. Okay, just walk. You know how to walk._ Slughorn was looking at her, his round face and podgy blue eyes staring into her, wondering why his favourite pupil looked like she was about to throw up. With a deep breath and a lot of will power to refrain herself from closing her eyes, she took big strides towards the stage, James was on the opposite side of the table, waiting for her at the edge of the platform. He didn't look at all nervous, in fact, he looked almost concerned, he was watching her, a look of deep concern in his expression, speaking out to her, asking if she was alright. She gave him a small smile and a nod, a silent answer to his unspoken question. Biting her lip, she hurried quicker to him. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached the small step leading to the stage at the front of the hall.

"You okay?" James' raspy voice whispered in her ear as she stepped on.  
"Yeah, just feel like I'm going to be sick."  
"Don't worry." He smiled at her as he took a step towards the eagle podium, but he didn't address the watchful students, "I'm here."  
And for some reason, at them words, those two little words of reassurance, and she felt the nerves rise out of her. With another deep breathe, she too stepped forward and blinked at the faces looking up at her. She had gone over this speech a thousand times over her head, ever since she had gotten the letter back in July. And now, all she could think of was the sick feeling in her stomach that seemed to be growing into hunger pains more than those of pure nerves.  
"Hello," She spoke loudly, her voice instantly echoing around the hall as though there was an invisible microphone in front of her., "we're your new Head Girl and Boy." She smiled at James, and then looked back to the students, her mouth going dry, "We're here to help you all, especially the new Year Seven's," she smiled at the students seated at the front of the rows, who each looked about as nervous as her, " If any of you find yourselves lost-"  
"Which you will." Interjected James; causing a laugh to ripple amongst all of the older students and teachers.  
Lily smiled herself before continuing once the babble had died away, "Don't hesitate to ask us, or any of the prefects where to go." She had come to the end, but everybody seemed to be waiting for more, it wasn't even as though they were clinging onto every word, they just continued to stare at her, waiting. "…Erm, I think, James?" She looked nervously to the boy at her side, "You had something to say about Quidditch?"  
To her horror, James looked completely blank, but the expression was soon wiped off his face as he recognised her worry, and tuned to speak, "Just that if any of you want to sign up there will be practises held for every house on the 20th of this month. First game of Ravenclaw against…"  
James continued to talk, but Lily had completely zoned out. She couldn't do this. Why on earth had she agreed to be Head Girl?! She must have known what this would entail. _I'll get over it_; she concluded with herself, _it's only the first day._ She came back to reality with a few claps being issued from the teachers and a small number of students, and James trying to push into her in order to get off the stage. She turned away and stepped off the stage, catching sight of Severus on the Slytherin table. He was around the middle, sitting on his own looking at her as she stepped down. She quickly looked away; she still wasn't quite sure how she felt about that boy. One minute he was a great friend, the next he was laughing at her and calling her names, just to impress his so called friends. She was fed up with it.

Returning to her seat with a smile from her best friend, Annie, she started to help herself to the food that had just appeared in front of them. James caught her eye a little down the opposite row from her and held his gaze for a moment before she turned away.  
"I think its disgusting how you've got to share a dorm with that idiot." Annie snarled as she followed Lily's stare.  
The red headed girl suddenly chocked on her piece of chicken that was in her mouth as she heard the words, "S-shit." She hadn't even thought about it.  
"Exactly my reaction." Retorted Afshan, hitting her friend on the back, hoping to stop her chocking.  
"T-thanks Af." Lily spluttered through a bout of coughing, before sitting up straight again, "Do I have to?"  
"I think." Bonnie answered, her chocolate brown eyes wide in pity.  
Lily was so grateful for her friends, she'd missed them so much over the summer, and now it seemed she would hardly get to see them if they weren't sharing a room together.  
"But I want to be with you guys." She looked around at each of her friends, taking Annie's hand that was next to hers on the table.  
"And we want to be with you." Annie smiled at her, reassuring that it was okay.  
"It'll be okay," Afshan told her, "you'll still be in the common room anyway, and we spend more time in there than in our room."  
"I guess." Lily smiled weakly.  
"And if he tries anything, we're here." Bonnie stated, looking very stern. The chances of James Potter trying anything were unfortunately very high, but Lily had a feeling that he knew better than to.  
"Thanks, but, I don't think he will." She smiled at her dark haired friend, who looked extremely grave at the thought of her best friend and James Potter sharing a bedroom together.  
"What?" Annie questioned accusingly.  
"I just mean…" Lily thought for a moment, letting go of her friends hand and fixing her hair behind her ear, what did she mean? "…I just mean I think he's grown up a bit." She shrugged and continued to eat, ignorant to her friend's questioning glares.  
"What happened to hating him?"  
"Oh, I still do. Don't worry."


	3. Chapter 3

"First years follow me!" James called through the crowd of people trying to get out of the hall after the feast. It was well past midnight now and the already tired students now had stomachs full of delicious food to drag them down as they made their way to the dormitories, excited to sleep. James could see Lily bringing up the rear of the line of Gryffindor first years, talking gently to a small girl who seemed to be crying.  
"Everything okay Evans?" James called over, a small tingling in his stomach as he saw the young girl crying.  
"Yeah." Lily shouted back, clinging onto the first years' hand as they started to walk up the steps in the entrance hall.  
James wanted to go over to her, but he knew he couldn't leave the front of the line, so he looked back in front of him and lead the way up the many stairs, giving a short tour on the way.

"Placent intrant." James' voice echoed amongst the bustle of students crowding around the small portrait hole.  
"What was that?" Several people questioned behind him as the portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.  
James repeated the password to those behind him and strode into the familiar room; the fire was ablaze, bringing instant warmth to the sleepy room, the older years strode tiredly to their dorm rooms, fatigue taking over any idea of staying up late to talk about the holidays.  
"Boy's rooms are to the left, and girl's to the right," Lily told the first years, walking into the centre of the room and gesturing up to the staircases. "Your things have already been brought up, and you have your new Gryffindor ties and jumpers waiting for you," She gave one last smile before finishing with a cheery "Goodnight."  
"Where's our room?" James questioned quietly to her as he watched his own friends sit down by the fire.  
"I don't actually know." Lily answered in the same hushed tone, glancing nervously around the room for a sign leading them to the Head's room.  
"McGonagall said the password is 'Amare'" He told her, turning around to check the circular room.  
"Is that it over there?" the girl questioned, suddenly spotting a door which she had never seen before appear behind a group of students.  
James turned back around, and followed the girl's finger to where a small brown door in a stone archway now stood. "I swear that wasn't there a second ago." He stated, rather confused, as he made his way towards the door.  
"Amare." Lily stated clearly as she reached the door.  
Out of the corner of his eye, James watched Lily open the door as he scanned quickly around the two of them, no one in the common room seemed to be taking any notice of them, and none of them had noticed the new door. The arch way had always been there, but he had never noticed the entrance to a new room before.  
The boy looked back and took a step behind the red-head into their new dormitory.

"At least we get separate beds." Lily sulked as she took in the large bedroom; two single four poster beds stood at each end of the room. Thin crimson satin sheets draped across the centre of the bedroom, giving each gender its privacy as they got changed and so on. These drapes-hanging magically from the ceiling and reaching the floor-went across the middle of the room and ending around two meters before the next wall; this shared space held a large desk, two plush armchairs and a bookcase. Above the desk, on the wall, was a notice board with one sheet stuck to it.  
"Looks nice." Said James smiling, walking over to the nearest bed, at the right of the room, where his trunk lay neatly at the end of his bed, his fresh uniform laid out on a wooden chair next to a chest of drawers.  
"Certainly more space than in the normal rooms." Breathed Lily, walking over to her own bed, barely visible through the semi opaque divide, and opening the chest of drawers and wardrobe (which stood beside her bed) in turn.  
"They've even given me a rack to put my broom in!" James expressed, picking up his broom from inside his trunk and carefully fastening it in the brace hanging on the wall.  
But Lily was barely listening, she was busy pulling her belongings from her trunk, hanging her school jumper, skirts, pinafores and muggle dresses in the wardrobe and the rest of her clothes into the vest of drawers-each drawer holding a specific item of clothing. All she could think about was how much she was dreading sharing a room. Although there were suitable enchantments done to the space, with the floating drapes concealing each other from view, she was still extremely anxious. It was no secret that James had had a huge crush on her since the first year, but Lily had never given the right answer to his frequent asking of a date. She just couldn't see what the other girls saw. Okay, there was the slight bit of attractiveness hidden behind all that arrogance. But other than that, he just wasn't her type. He didn't have what Remus had-she didn't like him, not by any means-but Lupin was clever, caring and extremely brave. He was a great friend to her, and had confided in him about how she felt about James, on his word that he wouldn't speak any of what she said back to him. If only she could have that sort of trust with Potter. She just couldn't see how this year was going to work.  
"Lily..." James' apprehensive voice broke her rhythm as he looked over at her from the table.  
"Mm." She responded, not looking over at him as she set a mirror onto the top of the drawers. "Come here a sec." Rolling her eyes, Lily turned to him and saw he had taken the sheet of parchment off the notice board and was reading it, obviously confused. Walking over to him, he held it out in his hand. She took the letter and read it to herself, her eyes recognising the handwriting as McGonagall's as she took in the words.

_James and Lily, _

_Once again, thankyou for taking up the position of Head Boy and Girl, I am sure you will find the role both challenging and exciting. I hope you have found your new dormitory satisfactory. It is not usual that we get Heads from the same house, so you will have to excuse the smallness of the room  
_(Lily looked around, the room was not small at all in her opinion)_-and the fact you are both sharing. There has been an enchantment set on the door so that no other student can enter (nor see the entrance) without you present, and that all sound is blocked from outside. The private bathroom is to be entered by removing the top right book at the top of the bookshelf. You may put your own studies in this bookcase, but I advise that you keep this key present. Although it is a private bathroom, I am afraid to admit that it is a little less grand than the prefect's bathroom, yet still extremely suitable for all your needs. The most bottom shelf on the case, to the very left, holds another book which will reveal a hidden passageway to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. This is only to be used in emergencies and times of grave trouble. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, setting an example to all students._

_Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. _

"Ohh that's cleaver." Lily cooed, looking the bookcase to her left up and down, her eyes focusing on the two books that were mentioned as a way of entering the secret passageways.  
"But what's the point?" James frowned, reaching up at the top right of the bookcase, and pulling out a thick, dusty green book. Just as his hand fell back down to his side, the two watched as the bookcase swivelled around in its stand; the wall surrounding becoming dislodged and rotating around with the shelf, revealing a narrow door on the other side.  
"Open it." Lily urged, excited to see the bathroom.  
Tentatively, and half expecting to see the back of the bookshelf, James reached out and grabbed the handle of the door, pulling it gently towards the pair.  
A bright light met their eyes, the gleaming white tiles flooding the large room. Walking in, they discovered that everything in the bathroom was shining white, but there was a small keypad to the side of the door that could change the whole colour scheme; reaching to this, Lily pressed the pink button, amazed when everything around them turned different shades of light and dark pink, punctuating the air with a liveliness that she had never before seen in something so ordinary as a bathroom.  
James had begun walking around the large room, taking in the large bathtub as the colour changed each time Lily pressed a different button, trying out every shade. The tub was slightly smaller than the prefect's one, which was still more than enough room to swim about in, and had the same number-if not more-of the taps containing different soaps, bubbles, moisturiser and hair products.

"So are you going to the party?" James asked after the room had fell silent again, and the two sorted out the last of their possessions. "Oh I don't know, Alice said something about it earlier but I was thinking of getting an early night." Lily confessed, folding up her last pair of socks and throwing them into the neatly packed drawer. "Oh come on, don't be a spoil sport," James moved to the other side of the room, just passed the divide as he leaned casually against the desk, "You could be my date." He added with a wink as she turned to face him. Giving a slight false laugh of mock amusement she walked over to him, "You wish," she smirked, and pulled out her wand delicately, summoning an alarm clock to appear onto the desk bedside them both. "I suppose I could go for an hour," she pondered, consulting the clock, "I mean, duties don't officially start until next week...and it's not like we have any homework." She trailed off, thinking of the newly acquired muggle dress she had in the now packed wardrobe.

"So that's a yes?" Asked James, trying to keep his voice sound less excited than it actually was.

"Might as well." The girl shrugged, giving in to the temptation of warm Butterbeer on this cold night.

"Great," The boy smiled. "Well, I'm just going to tell the boys to go and get more supplies from the kitchens."

"I think some people have brought some."

"Yeah but, you can never have too much drink." James winked as he turned to leave, a slight spring in his step as he walked towards the door, swinging it open and walking out into the almost empty common room.

It was a Hogwarts tradition that the new 7th years were to host a party for the house on the first night of the year; toasting to the horrible year ahead and the last year they would spend together.

As James leaped up two at a time to the familiar dormitory he used to spend with his best friends, his heart could help but feel that little bit brighter as he thought about how Lily was going to the party. Of course nothing would happen, but there was still a little bit of hope that she might like him when she's drunk.

"Boys!" James called ecstatically to attention as he came barging through the door, a wide smile on his face as he watched his four best friends stop what they were doing to look at him.

"What?" Said Sirius, who was currently lying on his bed, an eye mask across his eyes; giving an odd look as the figure spoke.

"What are you doing?" Questioned James sceptically, momentarily forgetting why he had come into his old dormitory to speak to the boys.

"Trying to get a few winks before the party, you?" Replied his friend nonchalantly, not moving from his fixed position of lying face upwards on the middle four poster bed.

"Erm..." James mind seemed to have gone completely blank as he started at his friend, the other two just moving around him as they carried on unpacking for the year ahead. "Oh yeah, the party, we need to go to the kitchens and get some Butterbeer or Firewhiskey, whatever we can get hold of. Lil said there might be a few people who have brought some so we'll have enough."

"Lil now is it?" Sirius smirked, now taking off the eye mask and turning his head to James, his eyes mystically gleaming.

"You know what I mean." Retorted James, rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Sirius mumbled through a groan as he pushed himself up to sit at the edge of the bed, facing James on the other side of the room. "So can you persuade the house elves?"

"I guess so. You up for that Lupe?" Sirius called out to Remus, who was currently in the bathroom, "They like you."

Stifling a reproachful look as he exited the small room, Remus nodded, "Sure. But if that doesn't work, Peter can just turn into a rat and distract them."

"Oh very funny! I'm sure I'm up to getting my tail chopped off!" Peter exclaimed sarcastically from under his bed-where James guessed he was looking for something he had lost some time previously.

"Peter's pissed off because Moony's lost his bag if dung bombs." Sirius explained to the confused James, who was looking apprehensively at both of his friends, questioning inwardly for their short replies to eachother.

"How can you lose dung bombs?" James asked, walking over to Peter's bed and kneeling down to look under the bed with him.

"Ask the werewolf." Peter snarled, his hands scrambling in the dark of the almost empty space under the bed.

All of them ignoring this mean comment, James reached for his wand from his jeans pocket at mumbled "Lumos" before sticking it between his teeth and searching around with Wormtail.

"They best not set off in the middle of the night." Sirius advised warningly as he joined the search party, removing the covers off Peter's bed.

"Is that them?" Remus' low voice rung out after several minutes stressful and through search. All three heads looked at him, to see him pointing towards his own bed. Standing up from searching in Peter's trunk, James walked over to the large crumpled, paper bag that Remus was pointing too. Tentatively opening the creased folds at the top of the package, James peeked inside to see a cluster of the carefully wrapped black balls of the lethally strong smelling potion.

"I suggest looking in the obvious place first." James laughed shortly, handing the bag to the annoyed looking Peter.

"I knew you had them!" Peter made a start at the snug looking Lupin, drawing his wand in the process of putting the bag of dung bombs on his bed side cabinet.

"I don't suggest you do that Pete." James said warningly, standing infront of him with a quick stride.

Rolling his eyes, Peter lowered his wand from James' face and returned it to his pocket; "Don't tell me you're not going to let me hex anybody now you're head boy." Peter moaned, rolling his eyes.

"Better not do!" Sirius roared before James had a chance to defend himself.

"I won't if it's one of my best friends!" James smirked, laughing at the put out faces in front of him, they really would hate him this year if he stopped all their fun.

"Thanks Potter." Remus smiled, patting his friend on the back and holding out his hand as an apology to Peter.

Grudgingly, Pettigrew took the outstretched hand and shook it. "Sorry for calling you 'werewolf'." Peter mumbled into his chest, looking ashamed.

"Sorry for telling you to get back in your cage." Remus smiled apologetically.

"Puke!" Sirius exclaimed from beside them, laughing as he wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the two. In turn, Peter and Remus wrapped their arms around Sirius' shoulders and brought James into the group; who interlocked the circle. "Lupin, take the map and that extendable charm bag you've got, Peter, you're best going with him as Scabbers, just incase the vermin-" (Peter cast him a sharp look), "-sorry, I mean rat, idea is a better one. I'll go in the kitchen with Moony, and James can keep watch outside. That okay?" They all nodded at Sirius' words and broke out of the circle after all grinning at eachother.

Five minutes later, the four were standing in the entrance hall just beside the portrait of the fruit bowl.

Fifteen minutes later, (after a lot of banging, shouting and knives being thrown), James, Remus, a dog and a rat ran out laughing and barking from behind the portrait of the fruit bowl loaded with assortments of bottles. Big dusty green bottles under both of James' arms labeled _'Knotgrass Mead'_, a thin bottle of Firewhiskey was being held precariously between Padfoot's bared teeth, and Lupin was currently balancing 6 bottles of Butterbeer in his hands, as well as a heavy bag on his back as the group ran up the stairs, Peter now having transfigured back to his human self.

"We probably should have taken the cloak!" James panted as they reached the portrait of the fat lady and heavily breathed out the password in between gasps of breath.  
"I agree with you on that one." Peter exclaimed, clamouring through the hole after the Head Boy.  
"Oh I've missed us." Sirius laughed, pulling James into a neck embrace once he had turned back into a teenage boy with scruffy black hair.  
"Best get this party started then. We want to catch at least some sleep before tomorrow." Remus advised, setting down the rucksack on a nearby chair and discarding the bottles he was holding next to it.  
"Oh come off it Lupe, it'll be only be interdictory stuff to N.E. and all that shit." James laughed, pulling himself out of Sirus' grasp and dropping the bottles of Mead carefully onto a nearby plush chair.  
"When are people coming down?" Peter asked, glancing at each of his friends in turn; knowing one of them would hold the answer.  
Sirius pulled out his pocket watch, stared intently at it for a split second before breaking the hanging silence with a small "In 3...2...1." And indeed, at that precise moment the stillness of the common room was broken by several other teenagers walking down the stone steps from the dormitories. But James wasn't looking at the throng of beautiful girls that had just entered, he was still looking at the door to his new bedroom-the door that nobody else could see.


End file.
